


【深呼晰/情人番外】呼吸

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 《情人》番外，武汉场前夜。番外可以独立看。*言辞可能有点泥。





	【深呼晰/情人番外】呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> 《情人》番外，武汉场前夜。  
> 番外可以独立看。  
> *言辞可能有点泥。

【深呼晰|情人番外】呼吸

\-----------------------------

男人在床上都是动物，做爱的时候最真实。

被分开腿抱上沙发时，周深想，是什么时候觉得这么真实的呢？一年半以前在北京那次长时间逗留，王晰说想要他，真正意义上的性交，不是期期艾艾的摸索。

那时王晰吻他吻得很长，呼吸也很热。他脱下他的衣服，抚摸周深紧张得僵直的身体。他一遍一遍让他放松，用低沉好听的声音安抚他，用手，用唇，用舌。肺里的空气被吮吸干净，周深大脑一片空白着，身体却好像充沛丰盈，带着开花结果般饱胀的汁液，等待被吞食。

那次之后，周深觉得恍惚。他的身体构造好像非常轻贱，最开始因为缺乏经验和紧张，疼得咬到舌头，整张脸煞白着，眼里盛满泪，将被单拽成一团。可到了后面竟然食髓知味，他听到王晰一下一下撞在他臀瓣上，发出淫靡的充满暗示的声响——他的身体是他的，昭告主权，他在操他，而他无条件雌伏身下。那又如何，周深竟然在逐渐顺畅的抽插之间产生了快感，他回不去了，太渴望被他操了。

被他进入构成了周深所有的性幻想。此后他的幻想有了具象和声音。

王晰太会了。时至今日周深仍然认为，论身体的契合程度，他舍不得离开王晰。

已经是深秋，武汉也不再燥热。王晰开了点窗，却把窗帘拉得严实——周深需要这种安全感。39楼听不到汽车鸣笛，只有空调整齐恒一的白噪音嗡嗡低鸣。王晰把他双腿打开，架在沙发扶手两侧；自己跪在地毯上，一边为他口交，一边用手指试探着插入他。

周深一挣动，王晰就摁着他脚踝，示意他别动。

这段关系打开了周深所有下限。王晰无条件无原则的接纳让周深放弃了对身体一切的耻感。耻感或许是情趣的一部分，但放下耻感和接纳自己是性感的根本来源。周深呻吟着，把一条腿勾在了王晰背上，示意他靠近。后穴里的手指压在那个让人酸胀的位置上，每一次按压都让阴茎轻轻弹动。王晰含着他，口腔里的负压让他轻轻缓缓地哼起来。

周深揉乱了王晰的头发，大开着腿，将王晰的头往下压，更深地摁在他双腿之间。

情人意乱情迷时说过太多孟浪话——“我真想住在你裤子里”。周深忽然想到这儿，抬起腰往王晰嘴里顶了顶；王晰一手按着他胯骨，另一手加了根手指进去，让周深带着哭声消停了。

两人见得并不多，限于行程安排，常常没有机会做到最后。周深每每在自己的想象中推进恋情，每一次私下接吻都是确认，我们还在一起。他所羞赧的身体，他所抱憾的皮囊，王晰全不陌生——男人总是温柔而急切地脱光他，让他知道他自己毋须焦虑。

前后夹击之下，周深觉得自己爽得头晕目眩。他抓着王晰的头发，开口命令让他赶紧插入自己。

王晰从膝盖处拖他的腿，让他上半身仰倒在沙发上，然后粗硬的东西楔进来，让周深嘴里滑出呻吟。

没戴套的时候形状太真切了。那根东西像在洞穴中撑出屏障，每一寸都靠推挤，进二退一，反反复复，把他撞出接连不断的哀呼。

他的敏感点浅，只需要龟头反复摩擦前二分之一的部分就好。之前快感积累得太多，被王晰拽着腿厮磨，周深呻吟就没断过。他想，王晰怎么这么能忍，除了刚进来忍不住往里面又深又快地捅了几下之外，几乎一直在前面刺激他最敏感的位置。

周深硬得憋不住，想射精的愿望让大脑眩晕，于是伸手去抚摸自己。王晰向来不喜欢他在做爱时给自己手淫，提着脚踝咬了一口，又用手指挠他脚心，以示惩戒。周深怕痒，自觉把手缩回来，抓着沙发扶手。

那根颤悠悠的东西在空气中划出弧度，间或的蹭在王晰小腹上，划出水线。王晰把他上半身抱起来，靠在床沿上，就着这个姿势插得深了些。周深惊叫出来，腿拢在王晰腰侧；两边乳头被王晰捏着揉着，可抗议声却被男人吻去。

他想射了，全不反抗，顺着他哥，低声求他。帮帮我，哥，帮帮我。

王晰是喜欢他，还是喜欢他的声音？两人荷枪实弹做到最后的次数也许就比两只手的指头多一点，他叫床确实让男人满足，可不叫也没什么。有一次在北京的W里私会，王晰把他按在玻璃窗边背入，隔壁的人声能传过来，周深不敢出声，喉咙里哑忍的呻吟让王晰兴奋得不行，那次被他做得脱力。

周深喜欢问他，你是喜欢我声音，还是喜欢我的人？有主次吗，有先后顺序吗？

王晰不解，把他揽在怀里亲吻，有区别么。

于是周深淡淡的，脸上因余韵而酡红未消。他轻嗔薄怒，因为性爱的完满而自然。他带着埋怨说，也不怕把我操坏了。

王晰呵呵笑了，他脸上露出周深认识的、几乎说得上狡黠的表情，不接话。

周深伸腿去踢他，“想什么呢。”

王晰又笑，含糊着吞掉了前半句话，“有媚骨，操不坏。”

很久以后周深在网瘾冲浪时看到某本黄色小说，才知道王晰那一脑子黄色垃圾里的前半句是什么。他想，竟然把我比作女人。

可好像也并没有什么愤怒。周深前面二十六年坚持的人设都是自己凭空捏造的，没遇到过王晰，他怎么知道自己能喜欢被上。

他说想射时娇得分外自然。两性是什么？每个人的性向都针对不同的人打开；周深在王晰面前没有性别。他抓着王晰的手，引导他握着自己的阴茎，亲吻着他的嘴唇，有些讨饶的，“哥，我真的想射，帮帮我……啊……”

他被王晰粗粗撸射出来，拍着屁股换了个方向，让他跪趴在床沿。王晰喜欢在他不应期里插入，再重新把他操得硬了。周深想起王晰说的，“从没觉得自己这么爷们”，觉得每一句话都是谶语；他们在一起，王晰也在重新认识自己。

他心里哀伤起来。彼此这一段陪伴，感情没断，这样生硬地止损，他说了分手，他哥以后怎么办。

这个姿势更好对着洗手间。滑动门开着，周深能在镜子里看到自己被王晰钉在性器上抽送。他的上半身随着王晰的手一下一下晃着，配着臀瓣上拍击的声音，显得有点可怜。

不应期里身体疲，没什么快感，被进入的感觉就格外真实。第一次跟男人做的时候犹如被劈开毁掉，羞耻和疼痛让他绷直了四肢；如今再被顶入只觉得完整。

异样，但完整。原来过去竭力正常的每一天，我都不完整。

王晰用手扶着他的腰抽插。粗热的茎身严丝合缝嵌在柔软的肠道里，周深随着每一次向前送的顶动浪叫，抬头看镜子里的自己，陌生又刺激。

他没硬，也许因为长途飞机和长时间的哀戚。王晰把他翻转过来问，是不是不舒服？周深摇头，舒服的，想要更多。

他想让他射在里面，但王晰没有。临了拔出来，射他小腹上；脸颊上有汗，将他拥在怀里，濡湿着脸，面颊相贴。王晰又把还没软下来的东西重新塞进去，磨蹭着送了几下，在收缩的余韵里满足地长叹。他吻他，周深说痒，王晰用舌头舔了舔他侧脸上的汗。

周深将腿搭在王晰肩上，伸手托起王晰的下巴，仰头咬他。王晰由着他——声音好听的人，连轻笑的鼻息都好听。

被子被他们弄得一团乱，谁也不收拾。王晰抽了张湿巾擦他身上的精液。周深懒着，躺床上不动；他身上还有一片一片的潮红，也自然地敞着，任王晰伺候。

他伸脚去蹭，被王晰抓住。周深忽然说，哥，以后怎么办。

王晰摩挲着他的脚踝，没想好怎么回答。

周深又说，会有人比你好吗？我好像也不想试了，我要离不开你怎么办。

深深……王晰唤他。周深闭着眼，头完全仰在床上，又睁开眼看王晰，眼神比高潮时候还涣散。

他说，刚才我觉得很紧张。我觉得我的爱情来得这么晚，晚得没时间去走完应该有的起承转合，我只能从你身上学。和你做的时候……

周深指了指胸口，声音闷闷的。就好像本该如此，这个身体是为了这种性爱而生的，你真的……让我觉得很完整。

周深把枕头拉过来，盖在自己脸上，叹息的声音透过枕头传出来。

我这种想法是无耻吧，换了两年前我真的不敢想，我原来可以这么无耻。我很喜欢和你做；和你分手了，我怕我把以后的快感都作没了，那也是我活该。

他絮絮地小声说着，小腹上一热——王晰弯了腰舔他肚脐，又一点点往下，把耻毛上沾着的乳白色黏液舔掉。

周深笑了，伸手挠他，“当心又把我舔硬了。”

于是王晰偏要。两个人的情绪都升温很快，第二次来得顺理成章。王晰自己也诧异，和周深做爱之前，上一次这样不知疲惫、连续密集的性爱是什么时候？他记不清了，以前以为只是年龄的问题。

连额外的润滑都草草，插入很顺利。周深觉得自己身体内部有一面鼓，每一次律动都像被鼓槌敲击，一圈一圈的波纹向外传递。鼓面被敲得一下一下振动，水纹晃晃悠悠。

皮面崩得这么紧，只是为了等待鼓槌敲击，这样就能慢慢松弛。

他骑在王晰身上，身体软烂如盘子里码放的萝卜泥，丢了骨头似的浑没个支棱，只剩后穴里嵌着的性器是唯一的实在。两人交叠着手，面对面十指交扣——插得浅时生理快感强，插得深了，被占有被需要的心理快感更无与伦比。

他在王晰身上起伏，那根东西脱出来又被他坐进去。性爱怎么可以有这么多水，汗液，眼泪，唾液，润滑剂和分泌物，这么多水，于是哭也不再可耻。周深在临近高潮时哭着喊王晰，他喊一声，王晰双手叩着他后臀用力顶弄一次。

周深看着自己一汩一汩地涌出来。王晰第三次干他就把他插射了，不知道是谁更天赋异禀。周深想，我是真的很喜欢他，从身到心。

王晰把他倒转过来，让他仰躺着，继续抽插。周深想用两腿去夹着他的腰，被他抓着脚抬起，扛在肩上。这姿势交出了所有控制权，插得太深，周深一下哭出来，脚踩在王晰肩头，用力蹬他。王晰索性把他两只脚交叠了拉高，用力压在他胸前，将后穴完全暴露出来，尽根没入，懒得听他指挥。

周深被这个姿势刺激得放声大哭。太深了，王晰是不是要捅穿他？明天还能正常上台吗？自己竟然可以被人插成这样，这是人和人之间最近的距离了么，他以后再也不想和其他人这么近。

他哭声有些响，自己心里有鬼，于是咬着被子哭。王晰放弃了技巧，一下一下蛮干他，交合的位置被撞红了，皮肤表面摩擦得很热，里面更热，像要烧起来。周深承受不了，开始哀求，求王晰轻点，又求王晰快点给他。

他勾着王晰的脖子和他接吻，上气不接下气地哀吟。他让王晰快点射，他想要他射里面。

王晰射出来时被周深咬住了肩膀，咬得很重，受伤小动物那样带着恐惧和不明所以的爱。因为他的身份和婚姻状态，这么多次偷情，周深也没有在他身上留下很明显的痕迹，更毋论咬他。他知道他想——周深喜欢舔他身上的纹身，轻轻撕咬纹身的位置，发红也不容易看出来。很多次周深已经悸动得难以忍受，也充其量不过是咬着枕头撕着嗓子喘。王晰感受到肩上的疼，没有推开他，任他咬着不松口。

身体是性的容器，装载情欲，一时心动，没有结果，统统没有结果。

周深演绎不出未来，他在千万种展开之后走到死路里，哀艳的独占欲和嫉妒焚毁他，被碾入泥土中；蹒跚踱步的小女孩站在路口，被王晰抱起来，扛在肩上。她在王晰肩上看他，清澈的眼里饱含悲悯。

周深问不出口。温热的精液在他肠道里，湿滑又黏腻。这当然不是情欲的归所，有指向的情欲落地生根，无指向的情欲冲入下水道里。周深咬着王晰，唾液和眼泪黏糊了唇，他想问问他，如果……会不会不一样。他问不出，于是含糊在齿间的哭声分外悲怆。

王晰轻轻拍他的背，用手舒展他皱紧的眉头。

深深。王晰声音安神如大提琴低低颤动。他吻在他耳侧。

周深松开口，任泪水滚下来。他说哥，我为什么这么不知足，我为什么想要这么多。

他在性爱里不控制表情，整张脸皱成一团，眼角的细纹漫漶，王晰不断吻他，轻轻帮他舔脸上的泪。

王晰什么都懂——他的年岁上，对时光的无情看得更透，对新旧往来的自然代谢看得更无所谓。王晰在他打完针觉得牙酸时喂他喝粥，撩拨他头发的缝隙，也对他卸了妆的普通和干净视如寻常。

这样的王晰偏偏不属于他。

周深的眼泪决堤似的淌，王晰更慌了，将他搂得更紧，“别哭了，明天就要演出了，把嗓子哭坏了不好。”

哥——

周深跪坐在王晰身上，赤裸相见一丝不挂，性欲被过滤完了，只剩下依赖。性尚且有力量，而依赖却软弱，他太需要被拥抱，哥——

别哭。王晰给他擦眼泪，他抱着他，慢慢地说，深深，我觉得，这样很好。

我对你不公平，一开始就不，这不是靠喜欢能掩盖的。这些年我仓促疲惫，沿着一条轨迹一直走，力有不遂。你改变了我，所以我更不愿意在你眼里老了，衰败了，无能为力。

王晰将他搂在怀里，声音安神到含糊，需要很认真的听，才能分辨词句。

你有你自己的轨迹。变形和挤压给了你表达的冲动，但……也会消耗你的热情。深深，你变得怎样，我都不怕担责，但我不想你疲倦。所以，这样真的很好。

王晰吻他。周深闭上眼，犹如他第一次做他嘉宾。那时王晰跨前一步，凑向他的话筒，周深在千百人前手足无措地闭上眼。爱情让人不顾一切，他接受命运。

他们将在这一段关系变得丑陋之前分别，人为避免那些割裂、争吵、光天化日下的突然曝光，社会身份的惨烈死亡。

王晰低声给他答复，答应他最后的索取，低沉着，带着温柔。

我们都会很好的，都会好起来的。

END


End file.
